Taste Like Flying
by BrnEyesTX
Summary: Another peek of bedtime stories - Cam One-shot-shorts 'the Nameless series' Cameron/OC


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate or any of its characters or plots. I mean no infringement; this is for personal benefit only.

**Challenge:** from the GW Fly-boy thread. Flight Mission #1_"Love of Flying"_

**Author's Notes:** This drabble will be added to the Cam one-shot shorts. This means NO name for Cam's wife to keep in cannon with my series. Enjoy~

-The line 'Taste like flying' is borrowed from my favorite author _Ace. _

-Beta –Ladygris because she makes the read soo much better.

Taste Like Flying~

He padded his feet down the hall to the last bedroom visit of the night. He had hummed a lullaby to the baby as he rocked her to sleep. Then he chased down his little fighter pilot, tucking him in with a story of soaring in the clouds. But this was his favorite stop for the last two weeks: his oldest. She was into dragons and princesses and the knight in shining armor. He loved the opportunity to slip in some of his time with SG-1 and the hunt for the Sangraal when he battled the dark knight with Excalibur.

"Not too late." His wife patted his arm as she passed him in the hall.

"What?" He smiled with a wink as he watched her picking up the clothes strewn down the hall from the kids.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn. If you wanna watch a movie, hurry down," she whispered loudly as she grabbed the last sock with her toes then balancing it on the pile of clothes in her arms as she descended the stairs.

Cam reached for the door and slowly pushed it open. He watched as his daughter tucked in her stuffed unicorn 'Sprinkles' she got for her birthday last week. She pushed the blanket in around the stuff animal and then kissed it on the head, one, two, three times.

"Are we all tucked in?" he asked softly and melodically as he entered and sat down on the side of her bed.

"Daddy," she sing-songed, "shhhhhh! Sprinkles is sleeping, we don't want to wake her up."

"No we don't." he replied pushing the blanket in around her neck tucking her in. "So what does the princess want to hear for her bedtime story tonight?" He smiled, watching the light danced across her eyes wide like sauces as she began to giggle.

"Daddy tonight tell when you knew you loved Mommy." Still giggling, she watched her father roll his eyes.

"Oh that's an easy one." He pushed the hair that had fallen into to her eyes back onto the pillow. He loved how soft and delicious her hair smelled after a bath. _Strawberries,_ he thought as he leaned in kissing her on the forehead.

"Daddeeee, tell me!" she pleaded as her eye lids grew heavy and a yawn escaped from her.

"The first time I saw your mother, she was walking down the hall at the base where I worked. I could almost see the sunshine in her smile." He closed his eyes, remembering their first meeting.

"Our first day date almost never happened." He paused remembering how he had broken the first three dates being stuck off world, detained in the infirmary under quarantine and a last minute mission. He was always grateful that she understood and would always smile 'Rain check, Mitchell'.

"You loved Mommy on your first date?" Her voice was groggy with sleep.

"No, not on the first date... at the end of the first day." He twisted a long lock of her hair around his finger as he combed it down her pillow. "Now hush and let me tell the story."

"So, for our first date I took her to the pizza restaurant by the fountain."

"Daddeee, that's not very row-man-a-tic, we go there all the time." She lifted her head off the pillow.

"Why do you think we go there?" He gently tapped her nose pushing her back down on the pillow. "It reminds us of our first date."

"So you loved Mommy because she liked pizza?"

"Noooooooo." He began to tuck her back in. "After dinner and a lot of talking we took a walk to the fountain. I pulled out three pennies, and we made three wishes. She kissed each one and then tossed them in the fountain."

Bolting up again with a renewed energy, she asked, "What did you wish for?"

Cam again closed his eyes with a smile spreading across his face. "I can't tell, but just so you know they all came true, all three of them." He opened his eyes and gently pointed his finger at her.

"Daddy are you saying you wished for us on your first date with Mommy?" Her tone was skeptical.

"I never said what I wished for.. now let me get back to my story. So after we made our wishes, I thought your Mom looked so beautiful in the moonlight that I wanted to kiss her."

"Kissing is gross!" She made a yuck face wiggling up her nose into her pillow.

"Well that is how I knew I loved her. When I kissed her one, two, three times. The third time I thought she tasted like flying, and if anything was a good as—no, as great—as flying, well let's just say there is a feeling. . . ." He tapped his stomach. ". . . .I get when I fly that tells me how much I love it. It's not like your first day of school but like the roller coaster at the fair. It's like fireworks, and when kissed your Mom, I got that feeling right here." He tapped his heart. "That's when I knew I was in love with your Mom."

"I get that feeling too when I kiss Sprinkles, so I must be in love, Daddy." She sighed, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

oOOo

The next morning the smell of Cameron's pancakes drew the children to the kitchen. The oldest came in with her unicorn, beaming. "Mommy, Daddy told me you taste like flying," she boasted.

"I do, huh? And what does that taste like?" She eyed Cam as he walked over to the table, setting his pancakes down on the table.

Cam smiled waiting for his daughter to tell her mom about his little story of pizza, wishes and flying. He wiggled smugly in his chair as he filled his plate with bacon, fruit and pancakes.

"Like Sprinkles!" She smiled galloping her unicorn across the plate, causing Cam to close he eyes in defeat.

"Sprinkles, huh? I can believe that." Mommy smiled as she ran her foot up Cam's pajama bottoms, getting a jump from him. "Maybe later, Daddy can show me what flying feel like." She allowed a wicked grin to curl up on her lips, getting a matching response from Cam.

Adjusting again in his seat, he swallowed. "I'd be happy to give you a bedtime story tonight about my love of flying."

fin~


End file.
